Blazing Fury
by AssassinMaster22
Summary: Dan, a boy with a band, is an assassin, and has many friends, has everything. That it until Backlab strikes with his biggest fear, the fear he has to overcome. Anger. I'm just going to make this a really long fanfic, probably the longest. Minimonster, SKG, Skullenko, rockrockluver, FearYeTheReaper, and more people are going to be in this fanfic. The summary was changed. Big Time!
1. Shocker!

_Lizzie's POV(two years ago):_

Alright, I actually think I'm ready for middle school.

Dan: Hello everybody! I got tired of people putting me in their stories, so welcome to the new Thunder Volt Storyline, Blazing Fury! Here's also the story intro!

_Got a band that's really cool,_

_Might as well say "April Fools!"_

_Got two boys, and one girl,_

_Make this party go into a swirl!_

_I gotta be the same, same, same_

_These people are better than fame, fame, fame_

_Gotta help these dudes, you'll see_

_What, are you mad at me?_

_I don't have that much in this line to say,_

_But we are making lyrics everyday!_

_Best friend's sister has the biggest quirk_

_I now have to get to work,_

_Tonight…._

_WE'RE GONNA ROCK!_

_AND WE AIN'T GOIN' SLOW!_

_WE ARE THUNDER VOLT_

_WOAH!_

_(Lightning flash)_

Dan: Alright, Mina, do the diasclaimer!

Mina; AssassinMaster22 does not own Grojband, only Thunder Volt, Backlab, Gina, Tina, Lizzie's parents, etc.

Dan: Yeah, but that might-

Tina: Don't even think about it little bro. I know you want to own Grojband, but you can't.

Dan: Alright, well time for the story!

Lizzie: Read!

Nick: Review!

Corey: Post!

Mom had everything planned a month before school started, and we went to Figi for 2 weeks. I wanted to go to Hawaii, but Mom had already paid for the tickets.

Mom had also gotten me a backpack, that was thank god not pink. You see, I'm a tomboy, and I hate the color pink. I don't like video games, which most girls don't, but I do like basketball and other boy sports. So anyway, the backpack was red, which was the color my hair was. It also had a laptop case, a bass case(rhyme), and was HUGE.

So I was walking through the living room, when I saw a note attached to the couch. It said,

_Me and Mom are going to Iowa for 3 years. We couldn't find you a babysitter, so we decided to have you live on your own. I hope you and Sarah have a goodtime in middle school._

_Sincerely,_

_Dad_

I screamed so loud the moment I had read the note. I had the house all to myself for 3 YEARS!

I hurried up because I just noticed that I was almost late for the bus. I quickly ate cereal, put on the rest of my clothes, and went to the bus stop.

I then got a text from Sarah that made me freeze the moment I finished it.

_Leaving Peaceville and moving to New York until college. I'm gonna miss you._

Dan: Sorry for the shortness, but chapter 2 will be up by tomorrow. Nether give up all you people! Oh and I forgot to tell you, SKG, rockrockluver, puddingkiller, and other people will be in this story! Thanks for coming out everybody!

(Lightning Flash)


	2. Backlab Goes To Die

Lizzie's POV(two days later):

Dang bullies are already **bleep**ing bullying me!

I think I remember their names. **Bleep**, how do even know their names? So there's a blue-haired girl, I think her name is Danielle, a red haired boy named, something close to Nazi, or something. A black-haired girl named, something close to Frott or something. I really don't think that's it, though. And the last girl is HUGE, and fat kinda huge. So she also has a black streak through her blonde hair, and I remember her name being Teri.

So I'm walking to my locker, which, by my luck, was really far away. So I hear a lot of commotion by the gym, and by the time I looked away, something grasped my shirt and brought me into the gym. That hand slammed me into the wooden wall, was extended to a girl with blue-hair._ Great. It's been 3 minutes and I'm about to get beaten up. _I thought.

Danielle had snapped her fingers twice, making her friends appear. Aw, **bleep.**

"Ready to get hurt?" Danielle said as she raised a fist. Man, she's weak. I can tell by her arm.

"Maybe, let me check." I said as I pulled a mirror out of my pocket. I fake checked my face. "Yep I'm ready." I then threw the mirror at Danielle.

"You little swine!" Danielle said a little colder as her friends all jumped me. I started crying, shouting and kicked. I can't believe that everyone was just staring at this. But it was too late to start worrying about that. Danielle had started to pull my nose pierce.

That made me let out the largest scream ever. She was probably gonna kill me.

"Leave her alone, Danielle." A voice said. I wiped away my tears, and what I saw, leaning against the wall, a boy twirling a knife in his hand.

Dan: Welcome my peers! You have entered the party! Get ready for the ride! Actually it's just a story. Oh and also guys, I messed up last chapter.

Kon: SPOILER!

Dan: One more word and your kicked outta this story.

Kon: On no

Dan: And I also have a rule. I'm not gonna curse that much, but mostly in songs, but if it's okay with you guys, then I'll do it. In fact, I'll use bleeps for them.

Mick: Read!

Tina: Review!

Gina: Post!

Dan: Get ready for the ride!

Dan:

Backlab Goes To Die

Dan's POV:

Oh yeah sure I'm gonna let Danielle bully a girl who didn't do anything. My knife was literally twirling around in my hand at the speed of light.

"Yeah, Danielle you shouldn't even of gone that far." I said as I stopped my knife, putting it back in my pocket.

"It's Blaze!" Someone said in the crowd. That's my nickname, A.K.A the Dance King.

"Oh, look who it is, DANIEL." Danielle said as she turned around, looking at me straight in the eye. Oh, she just completely **bleep**ing messed. No one says my real name, except my parents.

"What's those two words in the dictionary…Oh yeah, your dead." At that very moment, Cott, leaped on my, but I dodged. Then Nazzy, got out a bat, probably from his **bleep**, and charged at me. Trust me, as an assassin, I can dodge literally anything. I rolled under his legs, turned around, and punched him straight in the back of the head. Nazzy's such an idiot. He flew a little bit off the ground, and went straight into a wall.

Then all four got up, somehow Nazzy wasn't hurt, and they all surrounded me. I was 100% ready for this, and I broke into a massive head spin, while by legs kept kicking them. By the tenth spin, they were all knocked out, and a taller girl dragged them out of the room. Everybody had left, except for the girl who was still crying was there. So I kneeled down to her.

"Are you okay?"

Dan: And cut! I didn't get enough reviews, so the next chapter won't be up until I get 10 reviews. Nether give up!

Oh and I want to point out if I already did, Skullenko, SKG, rocrockluver, minimonster, puddingkiller, Nic99, and the person who wrote the story that had a girl named Stacy in it.

See ya!


	3. Meeting of the Bands

Dan: Hello all you people out there! It's me, the AssassinMaster! All of you were probably confused with this, but I would like to point these things out.

Thank you FearYeTheReaper!

Lizzie is not Laney, but Laney will be in this story.

Thank you LennySill! Even though I hate you…..

I would also like to give a shout out to Puddingkiller, minimonster, Skullenko, SKG, rockrockluver, and FearYeTheReaper!

Without you guys, I would've never made this story! You all are like friends to me!

I would also like to point out on Soundcloud, my favorite song is Things I Would've Played by 3LAU. I love it soooo much!

Time for liftoff in 3…2…1..GO!

Meeting of the Bands

"Alright, they looked like they mashed you up pretty good! Man I hate Danielle." He said, standing up and extending me a hand. I gradually took it, and he pulled me up.

"I barely know her," I said, looking straight at him. We then started to walk out of the gym. "She had called me something, I think it was a swine," I said, looking away. Sure, this kid did care about other people, but I just noticed, he's pretty tall. My head reached to about his eyes. "Sooo, do you have any friends? Because I don't." I asked. Man, things just randomly come out of my mouth sometimes.

"Yeah, a lot that are jerky to me. But I do have two friends that aren't. Their names are Scott and Jerry. Scott's a keyboardist, and Jerry's a drummer. I play guitar-" I interrupted him right there.

"I play bass! We can form a band!" I said, a bit louder. Nobody heard me, though. The hallways were completely empty.

No One's POV:

And so, the day went on for Thunder Volt. Lizzie met Scott and Jerry, they formed a band, talked about a lot of things during lunch, and Lizzie finally told Dan that she lived alone by herself.

"You can't live by yourself! Why don't you live with me?" Dan said, very excited/worried.

"Sure!" Lizzie said. And then time went by very fast.

They became best friends the next 30 minutes, and what they didn't know, was that Backlab was watching them the entire time.

So now the two friends are walking home, and still talking. But something bumped into them that made them very surprised. The coolest kid in 6th grade, with blue hair like Dan.

Corey Riffen.

Bam! That's what you people call a cliffhanger! I hope you guys review this chapter! And, LennySill, your expectation is way bad, because I'll do more then that.

Nether give up everyone!


	4. I'm Not Afraid

Arghhhh! I need more reviewers! FearYeTheReaper was the only one!

Guys if you want this story to go on, then I need reviews!

I'M SERIOUS!

Alright, FearYeTheReaper, thank you for the review. Your person, because your giving me good reviews, will be the first one!

Time for the ride!

Lizzie's POV:

Who's this guy?

Dan and I just bumped into someone that had blue hair like Dan.

"Hey Core!" Dan said as He got back up. How does Dan know this guy?

"Hey Blaze! Why do you have Laney? I Thought I left her at the Groj?" Corey said as he put his beanie back up, which fell mysteriously from his head.

"Oh, this isn't Laney. This is Lizzie. How do they even look alike?" Dan questioned, his mind was probably still pondering.

By the way,

Forgot to tell you that Lizzie had received a crush notice for Dan a few hours back. Plus, Lizzie's not smart. I just thought you guys would think that.

I waved my hand, thinking Corey would see it. "Hey." I said slightly soft.

"Hey. Oh, and we found out about your band, and we also made one!" Corey said, excited.

"Yeah, we're planning to do a gig at the mall today. It's gonna be on TV live all around the world!" Dan said, with stars in his eyes.

"I know this is kind of all the sudden, but we should be allies!" I said excited. Man, that was sort of random. But, hey, words come out of my mouth randomly! But that I shouldn't of said, because Corey and Dan just stared right at me for what seemed an hour.

"Good Idea!" Dan finally spoke up. After what I learned from Jerry, even though he was really stupid, Dan sometimes had multiple-personality disorder(Got in from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Mike was my favorite character!). I still didn't know what that meant, but I think it had sometime to do with the your personality turning into something else.

I'm Not Afraid

"Alright, well I gotta go watch it on TV. The show's in 2 hours!" Corey exclaimed, which made Dan freak out.

"WHAT?! I thought it was at 8:00!" Dan yelled. Corey was about to say something else, but Dan cut him off by taking out his phone and texting Scott and Jerry.

Scott's POV:

"Man, that was one hard day, right bro?" I said to Jerry as he sat down on the couch with a bag of chips.

"Yeah. That Lizzie girl sounds pretty cool. I think she likes Dan." Jerry said, unhesitationly(made it up).

"Beers on me!" I exclaimed. Dan had made something called "Adrenaline", which was basically fake beer that didn't make you drunk.

"Scott, your awesome." Jerry reviewed. So I went to the fridge, and came back with two Adrenaline's. But right when I sat down, I got a text from Dan.

_GIG'S IN 2 HOURS! Get to the Vault fast!_

"Man, I forgot about the gig!" I yelled as me and Jerry burst out the door, running straight for Dan's garage.

Dan's POV:

So me and Lizzie ran straight toward the Vault(the Vault was supposed to be named" The Volt", but I changed it). What was weird was that Scott and Jerry were already there, drinking Adrenaline.

"Guys com-"But I couldn't finish. Scott and Jerry had just been hit by a sledgehammer. "Who in the world," Uh oh. Carrie, leader of the Newmans(why shouldn't it be Newwomens? There all basically girls!) just appeared with Kim, keyboardist and the complete pervert(LOL) in their band. Konnie and Lenny appeared behind us.

"Oh, look who it is-the Man in Black." Carrie said. Man she's such a w***e. But I responded with basically a racist comment.

"Man, you still look like $#*!, Carrie." I said, as her face turned bright red. Hey, she wants to fight, assassins always fight.

"Get 'em" By then, Konnie had pressed a knockout needle into Lizzie's neck, and Lenny into mine. Then, everything went black.

Cut!

Guys I need more reviews no matter what! Next chapter will be up in a second.


	5. Still A Survivor

Hello all you people! This is the AssassinMaster coverin' up for Corey!

Corey: Ugh…Why'd you make me sick….

Because, just how I go.

Kin: We know that, Dan. You do that almost everyday.

**We we're all playing Minecraft. Everyone died in a dungeon except for me**.

Everyone died. D****** team. Alright time for the disclaimer that I didn't do for a while!

Laney: AssassinMaster22 doesn't own Grojband. Only the rest of the stuff.

Say hello to the Robot!

Dan's POV:

I woke to the sound of a voice.

"Dan? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see my sister Tina standing in front of me. "The Newmans had left a note for you." Man, Tina's the best sis ever. She's not like Trina, who is a complete selfish perverter(haha). Tina then put the note on the couch and left.

I got up and went to the note. It said:

_We went to the mall to see your failure of showing with Backlab. Can't wait for you to finally realize to not mess with Backlab or us. Plus, shows in 20 minutes._

_Carrie_

My friends were also hovering right over me, which I obviously noticed because Jerry's breathing was like a hippo trying to snore.

"Oh, like Carrie's gonna get away with this. She knows that since I'm an assassi- never mind. But she knows that I have a mini car and a motorcycle that both go 120 miles, right?" I said as I threw the note away.

"Have a great time!" Tina yelled from her room. "Wait, I wanna come! I've never rode in your "car" before!" Tina said as she came running downstairs. Tina, since she's the best sister I could have, is really supportive to me now that I made a band. She was supportive before, but now it's slightly more.

"Alright, well Tina, you take the rest. I'll be there in al least 5 minutes." I said. They left a few minutes after me and Jerry put everything in the car. My car wasn't that big, but it could still

Still A Survivor

fit all of our instruments in it. And, I can't get arrested for not having a motorcycle license! Peaceville doesn't have a law for that! So anyway, I grabbed a quick Dr. Pepper(don't own) and headed out the door. I was planning to shake it up and spray it in Carrie's face when she kept whining about how she knocked us out.

So I got into the motorcycle, and drove straight to the mall.

No One's POV:

Dan had driven off into the night sky, not wondering about a thing. But Backlab was shortly following after him.

"Alright, Gina, go in a little bit." Danielle said as Gina zoomed into Dan's motorcycle a little bit. Gina liked Dan's music, but her sister made her do this. She wished she had a brother that didn't constantly try to stop there rivals from just doing a GIG. But Gina didn't want to get Danielle mad, because who knows what she'll do.

"Alright, I'm gonna jump." Danielle said as Gina's car was about to touch Dan's motorcycle. Danielle had opened the window, got onto the car, wobbled a bit, but kept her balance, and jumped on the back of Dan's motorcycle.

However, Dan did not notice this, because he had his hood up, and had noise-cancelling headphones on his neck.

"HEY!" Danielle yelled as Dan turned around. Dan was surprised how Danielle didn't fall. Danielle picked the blue-haired boy up by the shirt, and started choking him.

But Dan always knew how to handle this. He spun around, and lifted Danielle, pushing her head right onto the handle-bars.

"What do you want?" Dan yelled, as his left hand was still driving the motorcycle.

"Nothing. Just this." Danielle said as she did something that even assassins couldn't dodge. She gave Dan an Indian hand burn.

"ARGHHHH!" Dan yelled as Danielle pushed him out of the way. She had just noticed a road work alert sign ahead, and jumped back into the car, which was right next to Dan's motorcycle now.

"Goodbye Dan." Danielle said as she saw Dan go up a ramp.

Dan's POV:

This hurts so much! But I couldn't worry about that now. I felt the motorcycle go up, and I also felt nothing under me. I opened my eyes, and saw that I was at least 60 feet in the air.

I quickly got control of the motorcycle, and started to ramp up a moving piece of land. I did a 360-720 ledge grab, which was created by Chris Cole, a skateboardist.

I then grabbed a string attached to another piece of moving land, and got back onto the road.

_I'm coming, guys. Don't worry._

And cut!

This is probably gonna be the longest story, so Adios amigos!


	6. ANGRY UPDATE!

GUYS! I NEED MORE REVIEWS OR YOUYOU WON'T GET ANY MORE STORIES OR YOUR NOT GONNA GET ANY MORE CHAPTERS!

FearYeTheReaper, since you're my #1 reviewer, I need you to get this story out to a lot of people in other stories so they can read it. If you are willing, though.


	7. I Am A Survivor

(Can't believe this, but)Carrie's POV:

That should take care of Dan. I just texted Danielle to sabotage him in case he was trying to come back, and I bet she did, due to her returning.

"Sabotaged him." She said as she sat down next to me and Nazzy.

"Good, he's needs to get pay back for what she did to us." Nazzy said as Mayor Mellow came back on the microphone.

"AND NOW, DOING THERE FIRST SONG EVER, THUNDER VOLT!" Mayor Mellow yelled as he got off the mike. Then, the curtain opened, revealing all of Thunder Volt.

What the-

Dan's POV:

Man, Carrie's face almost made me burst out laughing. She had the weirdest face out of them all. I wouldn't of made it if I didn't do a wheelie once I got back on the road. That actually made it go past 120!

So, time for the song.

(A/N: Something is wrong with when I put a new page, and it puts the title of the chapter when I skip to a new page, but luckily I erased the title, and I'm gonna put the song on the next page, so expect some line skipping right now.

Assassin's nether give up! Hello you people! I had gotten more reviews, which makes me happy!

I would also like to answer some questions.

Guest #1: Thank You!

FearYeTheReaper: You are the man, reaper. I'll send you a private message in a sec.

That's it! I need more reviews people! Also, I'm gonna have a competition to see who can guess the song I'm gonna put in this chapter has a little bit from a real song. I'll give you a hint: It's by Korn.

First one to guess it gets to be in this story! Also, I'm changing the summary for this story.

Let's Go Now!

Nuclear/ by AssassinMaster22

I wanna boom bang bang with your body-o

We're gonna rough it up before we take it slow

Girl let me rock you rock you like a rodeo

(It's gonna be so nuclear)

Man you make me feel like I'm so slow

Girl, I'm gonna be the same

Cause I'm then gonna take it slow

Gonna do it like game-e-e-e

Tonight we're gonna do it fast

Goin' like we're gonna do

But that gives me such deja-vu

(It's gonna be so nuclear)

Gonna take this to the next level

Doin' like I want to be so fine…

But this world won't take just me

It's gonna take you and your time

(Disco remix Solo)

Cause when I do it so fine

Make's me turn into time

Even if it costs a dime,

But it won't turn out right….

Gonna be the same

Gonna be the same

Gonna be the same

Gonna be the same

Gimme like I wanna be

So Nuclear!

That's it!

Okay, I'm gonna have a little contest. First one, that's not Skullenko, minimonster, rockrockluver, puddingkiller, SKG, Stinkfly3, or xonelovemusic, and can guess where the first three lines of the song that I wrote is from (another song), gets to be in this story!

Caution: I am not spamming, but when I saw it on Soundcloud, which was the fast version, it sounded awesome.

Nether give up everybody!


	8. Spartan Halo

No One's POV:

And so the days went on for Thunder Volt and Grojband. They now are in 8th grade, and had a lot of gigs. Including one that made Kin, Kon, Scott, and Jerry leave their respective bands(the wedding gig). They came back, though.

They had also had encounters with Backlab and the Newmans a lot of times. Some death defying, some not. But almost every time they encountered them, someone had a knife. Except for in school, because they would go to Juvy if they did that. Lizzie had now thought that this was normal, because she had been in lots of bullying situations. But Dan had to KEEP is anger in. Of all the stuff they did to him, his anger kept growing and growing, but it never seemed to show. But today, his anger had burst out, because:

Backlab and the Newmans went too far.

Dan's POV(two years later):

"Wow, you guys really improved!" Corey said as he took a sip of Adrenaline. Adrenaline had actually gone pretty far with things too. It started to go to 7Eleven's, Wawa's, and now was in Walmart.

But Grojband had just reviewed us on our newest song, Hyper Beam. It wasn't perfect, but it was still good(You'll probably read the song in this chap, and this chapter might go pretty fast). I was sort of worried, because the Newmans stole a gig from us a week ago, so I don't know if we'll make it. But it wasn't time to worry about that now. Because I just noticed everybody was asleep. Must be midnight. I didn't really look at my watch, so I didn't know.

Danielle's POV:

Haha! They'll never expect this! We were at the edge of a wall, leading into Thunder Volt's stupid hangout place.

"On three, we charge." I said as I peeked through the giant opening in the garage door.

Hello all you people out there! I would like to say that I didn't get ANY reviews! That really makes me mad….

The Newmans: Yay!

You guys are total perverts.(hehe)

The Newmans: …

Alright, remember, everyone get the word out about this story to everyone you know!

Let's Go Now! 3LAU style!

_Good, their all asleep. _I thought as I started the countdown."1…..2…..3…..GO!" I yelled as we all ran straight into the garage.

Dan's POV:

Okay, man their really stupid.

I'm an assassin, I don't sleep. Plus I heard them.

I back flipped onto a ledge, then grabbed a rope, and slung myself to a light post on the ceiling. Go was my cue.

"3….2….1….GO!" I heard Danielle yell as they charged, making me flip down all the way. Put I saw only 7 of them, but before I asked, I got blown straight out of the Vault, my body leading into a tall building.

I exploded into the building, and landed on a table. Suprisingly, I saw Mayor Mellow hovering right over me.

Mayor Mellow's POV:

"Okay how is this going to help Thunder Volt's gig tonight? It's in 30 minutes! People are probably already waiting for it!" I said angrily. These business men don't know anything.

"Oh, then lets go!" Mr. Dove said, as we started to get out of the room, but an explosion just happened.

I coughed a little bit, and was surprised to see Dan right below me.

Dan's POV:

"Dan, what are you doing here, the gig starts in 30 minutes!" Mayor Mellow said as he glanced at his watch. I looked behind him and saw 4 men in black suits. _It's not prom guys, it's just a gig. _I thought as I responded to Mayor Mellow's comment.

"Sorry M&M, but I gotta go." I said as I got up, and ran straight for the hole I made in the room. I leaped, did three flips, and got into a diving position. I heard Mayor Mellow say something, I think it was "I'm not paying for that hole-e-e." But I didn't care, I had leaped almost 400 feet and was heading for solid concrete.

Sorry guys, but the song will be up next chapter!

Everyone, again, get this story out to everyone on this site!

Boom-bang-bang with you body-o!


	9. Revenge

Alright, this might show up in the middle of the story, but hey guys it's AssassinMaster22 here today with you viral!

And, dragonsrule91 has won the contest! Your person will be in this chapter.

Let's Go Now!

No One's POV:

As Dan was falling from the 400 feet, he noticed a weird white circle, with two figures holding it. As he got closer, he noticed it was Corey and Laney, holding a trampoline.

At the millisecond he was about to hit the trampoline, everything turned very slow motion, and he waved to them.

He bounced at least 20 feet in the air, and back flipped off the trampoline.

"Thanks guys! But I still would've made that jump." Dan said as Corey and Laney tossed the trampoline away.

"Yeah sure you were." Corey, Oblivious Corey, said, but he didn't know that Laney was staring straight at him the entire time.

Dan's POV:

_Laney must like him. I wonder why, Corey was so oblivious to even notice. Luckily I taught him some of my moves so he could be part-assassin and still get her._ I thought.

"Hey Lanes, can I talk to you before our rivals come?" I asked, gesturing her to come behind a bush.

"Uhhh. Sure, I guess." Laney said as she followed be into the bush, where Corey couldn't hear us.

"Hey I know you like Corey." I said as she blushed.

"What! No! I don't-" But Laney never finished. A big BANG was heard across town, and we ran out of the bush. Then a big clang hit the side of the building. I looked up and saw another one of my best friends.

Percy. (There you go dragonsrule91!)

"Percy, what the what are you doing here?" I asked, as Percy hit the side of a tree.

"Oh, you know, the usual. TRYING TO PROTECT PEACEVILLE!" Percy said with his warrior face.

Yeah Percy, Corey, and I had formed a gang with other people, but now's not the time to talk about that, because we were already running toward the center of Peaceville park.

"So, who's the person that's attacking?" I asked/yelled, because there were lots of explosions in the background.

"Some girl named Danielle, I think. That's what I heard on the microphone!" Percy yelled.

_Man, she goes too far with things. _I thought. But Percy had said something that made me really mad.

"She also has a red-headed girl with a nose-pierce with her!" Oh, Danielle messed up BIG TIME. I know I said this before, but really, I think I'm gonna kill her! Literally!

But I couldn't hold my anger in any longer. "Sonic BOOM!" And with that, I ran all the way to the middle Peaceville to its park. And by the time I reached the park, I saw Lizzie, getting tortured. I also saw Backlab and the Newmans, but I needed only Danielle.

By the time she had turned her head around, my fist had already collided with it.

Lizzie's POV:

Why is it always ME?!

Danielle and her jerky friends had kept scrathing me with knives, which OBVIOUSLY hurt. But I didn't have time to worry about Danielle, because Dan had already punched her, hard, into a tree.

"What the what?" I said, as tiny drops of blood kept dripping from my arm. By the time Dan had faced me, his eyes turned bright red. He must've seen the knives in our rivals hands and the blood dripping from my arms.

But he did something unbelievable. He rose straight into the sky.

Dan's POV:

Okay the moment I saw Lizzie and her cut arm, everything around me turned bright red, even some looking like blood. But always, in the middle, was Carrie.

That (okay this part is way too inappropriate for even people who are 16)!

Time for revenge(Title of the story!).

I rose straight into the night sky, and was seen by almost everybody in Peaceville. All of the citizens came running to me where I was, just to be curious. Wouldn't blame them, I would've done the same.

Now, my guitar levitated to me.

Bam!

I would also like to say sorry to StarlightTitan for doing the wrong story. Sorry!

Boom-bang-bang with your body-o!


	10. Hyper Beam

Dan's POV(Only for a little bit):

As I was rising into the sky, I noticed faces filled with horror all around me. I looked at Percy, and he had a smirk on his face. I knew he would do that.

But when I reached to almost 70 feet in the air, a drum beat had started in my hands, revolving across all of Peaceville.

Hyper Beam/ by AssassinMaster22

_Hey-y-y-y_

_Hey-y-y-y_

_Hey-y-y-y_

_Hey-y-y-y…._

_You see me driven up the big streets,_

_Going all alone,_

_But next time, I will fight_

_Make everyone turn into a fright-ight-ight….._

_But I still go!_

_I don't think I can hold it in,_

_But I can, I will_

_Blast you all the way to Sweden…_

_Can't hold anger in anymore,_

_But it goes all the way, evermore,_

_Can't deny, my heart's sore_

_Don't even knock on my door-oor-oor_

_Blast you with giga cream!_

_Might as well call it a Hyper Beam,_

_But you fight like ice cream_

_Gotta get back to my team-eam-eam,_

_Make a left, no a right_

_I'm the king of tonight_

_Cause' if you fight, I will fight,_

_Make sure you die this night-ight-ight_

What up drunk peeps!

I'm starting to get lots of reviews due to my new summary! I would like to thank all the people who reviewed this stor-y! Yes I just said stor-y!

Sorry guys but I couldn't put up the song last chapter cuz' I had to introduce Percy.

Let's Go Now!

_But I still go!_

_Thinkin' I can't die tonight_

_Because I'm right_

_Doin' all this stuff, this night-ight-ight_

_(4x)_

_Can't deny this night,_

_I will fight,_

_Believe the sight,_

_Tonight!_

_HEYYYYYY!_

_It's a Hyper Beam._

_(Guitar Solo mix with keyboard)_

_You can't defeat us tonight,_

_Because we're all gonna party tonight,_

_No, no, no gonna kick you outta my sight_

_Not gonna fight, this fight,_

_But when I end it,_

_I'm gonna end with:_

_A Hyper Beam._

Percy's POV:

Wow, I never knew Dan had this in him. He literally unleashed his full potential.

He had said when he visited my home city(not gonna say what it's called yet) and (spoiler) had told him that he was going to have a full potential some day, and this must be it. I unleashed mine a few years ago to (spoiler), but it didn't kill him.

So he was descending a bit, but was still high in the air.

Dan's POV:

Man, there's something in my body that keeps hurting me. I have no idea what it is, but it's making me keep my eyes shut, and I'm starting to descend. But I did have enough time to open my eyes a bit to see our 7 rivals pulling the Rich Lich (Danielle, and when I'm in 8th grade it'll be a funnier name) out of the park. People had cheered as they left, but soon left also.

_This was just like the Attack two years ago. _I thought. (the Attack was chapter 2 & 3)This was payback for what they di-id. But….I…..can't…..think….now….

I had fallen straight down to the ground.

"DAN!"

Cutter! Cliffhanger! Other $#!^

I would also like to add something to this story. Everytime you see this: : at the beginning of a chapter, means it's a new story. I want to make this the longest story, but I need reviews to do that. Reviews are like salmon to me. I love me some salmon! Mmmmmm…..

Nether give up everybody!

Oh, wait one more thing. I will not be talking in the beginning cuz' 2010 Microsoft sucks. See ya!


	11. Assassin ABC News!

**Everybody! We have heart-breaking news today! I'm going to start by the not-so-bad news, to the really bad ones!**

**1: Sorry for not updating for a while, school got in the way. But I told school to suck my butt.**

**2: The actual, real-life Thunder Volt will not be made until I have found a girl that's up to my nose, because I already have the keyboardist and drummer down already. But there is a girl that is blonde and when we make the band I'm gonna ask if I can dye her hair red.**

**3: If anyone wants to play me in ROBLOX or Minecraft my ROBLOX name is: AssassinDragon22, and my Minecraft name is: Ninjabaker.**

**4: Now this is good news. I will try to make a Grojband crossover with either:**

**Randy Cunningham: It's gonna be called Assassin Vs. Ninja**

**OR**

**Adventure Time: Called: Assassin meets a Hero.**

**5: Now the badish final news. Laney x Lenny's are trying to take over the Corey x Laney saga! All Corey x Laney shippers need to prevent this and write more stories!**

**Okay I'm gonna write the next chapter in 2 secs.**


	12. My Day Is Gone

And so THOSE days went on for Thunder Volt and Grojband. They had more battles, and whatever AssassinMaster22 said 3 chapters ago. Dan had a lot of secrets that he didn't tell, the biggest being that he's an assassin. He didn't want to tell Lizzie that, because she would probably leave the band.

And, Laney had turned out a bit hot to Corey, and the two finally became boyfriend and girlfriend. They did quite a lot of things together, most of them being in the bed(:P).

But every single day, Lizzie's crush on Dan became stronger, and one day she had actualy kissed him. But, it wasn't as expected. Replay:

"_Another day of band practice. I wonder if life would've gotten any better if Backlab started to attack us again." Dan said as they finished band practice. Scott and jerry had gone home, and now Lizzie had to get something from her house, which was a new song._

_So Dan was being meek waiting for her, and started to play a low-pitched solo on an acoustic guitar._

"_Dan! I got it!" Lizzie came running in, and tripped on a bench. The bench caused her, and at the right moment, to fall on Dan, and their lips were touching. Hard. On the couch, too._

_Lizzie didn't want their relationship to start like this, so she quickly got off him. "Sorry," she said as she sat down across from Dan._

"_Nah, it's alright." But Dan was completely shunned. He too liked Lizzie, but not as much as Lizzie's love._

**Welcome my drunk peers! You all may not be drunk, but who cares? Oh and Kim, you suck. On the Grojband Interview by minimonster, you said were not drunk.**

**Kim: Because we're not!**

**Just shut up. Alright time for the stupid disclaimer. Hey, you, do the disclaimer*Points to man out front*.**

**Man: AssassinMaster22 doesn't own Grojband?**

**Yeah, oh and sorry if I sounded mean guys, but in Science today, I got in trouble just because my Science teacher hates me. Oh and also, On October 15, I'll be at New Jersey's Mt. Misery, so I won't be on for about 4 days.**

**Let's Go Now!**

Flash forward.

And so, Lizzie kept on liking him everyday, and this week, she finally got to kiss him for real, no accidents, no forcing, and especially not as them being robots. Wanna know how?

It all started here.

Dan's POV(present day, 2015):

Man, I'm still thinking about that accidental kiss we did last year. It was beautiful, like a meteor shower at a full-moon at night.

Lizzie and I were just hanging out, and we were very bored.

"Awww. Look at the two love birds!" I heard Tina say from her room. Man, Tina needs to stop saying that. I know she's a good sister and all, but really that makes things even worse. Lizzie blushed, and the first thing that came into my mind was: _Man, she's hot. I wonder if she likes strip spin the bottle? _I thought. Man, after those make out videos I watched when I was a kid, they were now burned into my mind.

**Yeah yeah guys your probably wondering why I thought of strip spin the bottle. Sorry it was just burned into my mind. Sorry!**

**Oh, and since this was a short chapter, I'll give you a sneak peek of my next one.**

Lizzie's POV:

"Lizzie! Why are you with Backlab now? They bullied you when you were 10 years old!" Dan yelled at me, basically making me deaf. It didn't actually.

"Because, you had to get a new bass player!" I yelled at him back.

He sighed, and his hand went straight across my face.

**Ouch! Sorry I did that Lizzie.**

**Lizzie: Yeah, but at least yo-**

***covers mouth* Don't say it! Oh and guys, I got this idea from Grojband Chatroom, which was made by ILuvLarLogan or something close to that. Get back on the chapters, girl/dude!**

**Nether give up everybody!**


	13. GrojVolt Chatroom

No One's POV:

BoomBoomBoy76 has signed in.

BoomBoomBoy76: Man where ar

HotDogManiac1 has signed in.

HotDogManiac1: Hey Scott

BoomBoomBoy76: Sup Jerry. Wait how come were on a chat again?

HotDogManiac1: God knows

Starburster97 has signed in

BoomBoomBoy76: Hey Lizzie

Starburst97: Hey

GodOfRock has signed in.

Starburst97: Hey Corey

GodOfRock: Hey guys wher is Dan?

HotDogManiac1: Hey said he would get on in a little bit and he had a surprise.

GodOfRock: Okay

xStrawberryGashesx has signed in.

Starburst97: Hey Laney

xStrawberryGashesx: Hey

TheRealRockGod has signed in.

TheRealRockGod: Hey everybody

RockGod has signed in.

Starburst97: Wait that's Kin and Kon right?

GodOfRock: Yeah it is

AssassinMaster22 has signed in.

AssassinMaster22: Sup everybody!

HotDogManiac1: hey Dan

BoomBoomBoy76: hey Dan

GodOfRock: hey Dan

TheRealRockGod: hey Dan

RockGod: hey Dan

xStrawberyyGashesx: hey Dan

Starburst97: Happy Dim Mak Thursday Dan

AssassinMaster22: Wow she was the only one who remembered?

BoomBoomBoy76: Yeah I guess

AssassinMaster22: Hey guys I have a surprise! I got us the best bass player in all of Peaceville!

Starburst97 has signed off.

GodOfRock: Dan what the h?

AssassinMaster22: Wait what? That was a joke! Well, actually it wasn't

xStrawberryGashesx has signed off

BoomBoomBoy76 has signed off

HotDogManiac1 has signed off

TheRealRockGod has signed off

RockGod has signed off

AssassinMaster22: Dang there's a knock at the door I gotta go

GodOfRock: Alright bye

AssassinMaster22 has signed off

GodOfRock has signed off

**Dang, I messed up bad. But don't worry, they'll come back.**

**Everybody: We better**

**Alright, I would like to thank ILuvLarLogan for that. He inspired me to make this.**

**Nether give up Everybody!**


	14. Night School

Dan's POV:

I was slowly walking to the door, when I heard about 6 people at the door. I heard things like "why would he do that?" and some "He's a jerk. That's why." 's. Hopefully they wouldn't be mad at me.

I grabbed a bat and headed to the front door, and slowly opened the curtain. I looked at an angry Laney, Kin, Jerry, Scott, Lizzie and finally an angry Kon that had just charged at the door. The door flew open, flew off the leverage, and Kon kicked me so hard it made me fly in front of the basement door.

I coughed a little bit, and opened my eyes. I was staring straight at Corey, who looked like he was beyond mad at me.

"I'm not even going say what I'm gonna do to you. Guys stay back." Corey said as everyone took a step back. Corey pulled me out of the way, opened the door, made me stand up, and kicked me all the way down the stairs. But I had landed on a nail, a sharp one, and the worst thing is that Corey had closed the door, and tackled me.

"Why are you doing this?!" He yelled as tears started to form in my eyes. But now, this nail was screening it's way into my spine. IF Corey wants me to die, then I'm going to die fighting.

I lifted him up, threw him on one of the stairs, but he quickly threw me back on the nail.

"Let me ask again, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" He yelled into my ear. "TELL ME NOW!" he yelled again.

"Because, it was a joke. I was trying to tell Lizzie that it was her, but she left." I screamed back. "I love her, why would I DO THAT!" I screamed again.

Corey got off me. "Your sick." And he left. I was alone.

Alone.

(still)Dan's POV:

I got up, and ran upstairs. I was tired of this. Of all I did for them, this is would I'm repaid with. I knew I couldn't trust them. Wait, I got a text from Lizzie.

_Joining Backlab. Hopefully that new bass player you got is better than me. Oh and plus, Scott and Jerry left the band because of you._

_No. This isn'_t happening. I'm becoming Trina.

Everything turned red in front of me. I'm tired of this. Backlab beats her up and she thanks them. This is it. I'm nothing anymore.

I rose up straight toward the sky, where my journal was awaiting for me.

Kin's POV:

Dan's such a jerk. I felt cold the way Corey tackled him all the way down those stairs. Must've hurt, because I saw blood where Dan was when Corey came back up.

So here we are, leaving Dan's garage forever, and never coming back. But I took one more glance back at his house, and a hole of lava erupted right in front of me.

More and more kept appearing, and one appeared in Dan's house, with his body straight up, and loud screams were coming from this.

He wrote in his journal, which Trina would usually do, but when he was done, he didn't levitate back to the ground. He fell straight toward the concrete onto one of the holes that had disappeared.

Lizzie was about to run to him, but I stopped her. "He can help himself." I said as we left.

Dan's POV:

Man, this hurts so much. And to make matters worse, they didn't even help me.

My eyes were completely shut, and I heard a voice above me. "Dan are you okay?" I looked up and saw the Newmans right above me. Forgot that they're friends now.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as Lenny extended me a hand. I took it, and it took him about 5 seconds to lift me up. I was pretty big for his size, but that didn't matter.

"Hey, you know that tonight's Night School, right?" Kim asked. Dang I forgot.

"Um…Yeah I did. We better get there. It's gonna start any minute now." I said as I glanced at my watch. 4:57. Dang it starts at 7:00.

And with that, we ran all the way toward Peaceville High School.


	15. Gone With The Wind

Dan's POV:

We were literally running everywhere for Peaceville High School, but we finally made it.

I saw Lizzie talking with the rest of those…..traitors. "Ugh. Them again." I said, but too bad cause' they all heard me, and came running after me except for Lizzie. She had a sad look on her face, but then it turned to a fake angry face.

"Umm, I got to go guys. See you LATER!" I said as everyone stopped except Nazzy. "Wait I can dodge him," I thought. So I stopped, and he came straight to me, throwing a few punches, but every single one, I dodged.

Finally, the rest joined him, again except for Lizzie, and they were running to me. "Sonic BOOM!" I yelled as I sped up at the speed of a 120 mile Camaro(don't own).

But, I had jumped over a bar, but my foot got caught on it, so next thing I knew, I was soaring uncontrollably about 96 feet from the bars. "Eh." I thought.

I landed ON the top of a tree, and a branch made me fall because I was going too fast and starting braking branches of the tree, while slowly falling to the ground.

By the time I reached the ground, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, was staring straight at me, especially Backlab and the rest of my "friends".

"Look what we have here, gang." Danielle said in a evil voice. Sicko.

**Okay, if this appears in the middle of the story IT'S NOT MY FAULT!**

**Oh, and this parts for StevenSparks.**

**So, Steven, since you called me a coward I'm gonna tell you to suck my butt. You are a mothertrucker and no one likes Laney/Lenny! Sorry all you Laney/Lenny lovers.**

**So anyway, as I was saying, if you watched all the episodes how can Laney/Lenny like each other?! Your such an idiot StevenSparks.**

**Alright time for the disclaimer:**

**I, by a mile, don't own Grojband. Hopefully people, obviously StevenSparks, can just stop liking Laney/Lenny's. Oh and people who like Laney/Lenny's and their name isn't StevenSparks, then I'm sorry, it's just, I don't see any love between them. Just rivalry.**

**Let's Go Now!**

"At least I don't become a traitor!" I stared at the rest of my "friends". Lizzie blushed, and the rest got angry. Yeah, talkin' smack gets you all better.

"Well, because, ummmm…" Corey stuttered. Yeah that's for driving my back into a nail b****! I can tell they we're all mad.

"Yeah, you really don't need that life you got there." Cott said as she pointed a knife to my heart. All my excuses for friends we're pretty worried, but then their expression turned to angry.

"Know what time it is? DANCE TIME." At that very moment, I grabbed Cott's knife and went Airborne, making sure Cott turned into a mannequin. She did, so the rest of Backlab quickly hurried over to her.

"Just get out of here! No one wants you here! You(Too inappropriate)!" Laney yelled. Say what? Yeah like I'm gonna deal with this. Bad stuff these days. You know I'm kinda used to it. But not this time.

I just walked away, my fists clenching with anger, and I hopped onto my motorcycle. Laney walked over to me, with a "sorry" expression on her face.

"Dan! I'm sorry!" She said. This guy ain't doin' anything now.

"Guess what? You're a (WAY too inappropriate)!" I said as I twisted the accelerator. I did a wheelie and spun around twice, speeding off into the night.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

That's It everybody!

Oh and by the way, I posted an inappropriate review to Lenny Sill's Ideas For The First, sorry Lenny but that was for the Lenny on the ground.

Nether give up everybody!


	16. Message

**Hey everybody! It's AM(AssassinMaster) here with you live from The Vault! I have some pleasing news for all of you!**

**1: I will not be creating stories for the next 2 weeks because my parents grounded me last week, but I'm secretly doing this, because I'm an assassin.**

**2: Again, sorry all you Laney x Lenny lovers, it's just I was mad at my rivals for what they did to my band, so I was very VERY pissed.**

**3: Okay, next Saturday, for all you people, is Assassin Saturday! All assassins or wanna-be assassins celebrate a bit, doing a bit of parkouring, cooking(don't ask), and some forging!**

**4: I have a plan, and it's called Operation R.U.N.A.W.A.Y, and it's secret so I'm not gonna tell anybody it.**

**Finally 5: I sometimes might be writing stories because in the morning on school days I go early and me and my friend Ryan go on computers.**

**Nete**


	17. More Assassin News

Hey everybody, it's me again, and I'm still freakin' grounded. Hey, but assassins always sneak. So anyway, I have some news.

1: 1, and I mean only 1, OC will be put in this chapter. Make a review to pick it.

2: Once I finish Blazing Fury in a few chapters, I'm gonna start another story, which is a crossover with Randy Cunningham 9th grade Ninja. Assassin Vs. Ninja baby!

3: The third story is going to be called Battle of the Year, which you can see in my profile.

4: By the time I put my F to a B in Math, I'll be making stories like lightning.

5: I finished my 4 day field trip, and somehow I survived, and I'm now back in New Jersey.

6: By the way, I'll give you a preview of Battle of the Year, and these are the relationships.

Dan x Laney(a bit)

Corey x Lizzie(a bit)

Dan x Lizzie

Corey x Laney

The story is going to be a K, because, your not gonna like what's gonna happen in it. Oh and there's a deviantart page by sallychan, and it shows a video of when Laney's staring at Corey. It goes fast, but who cares. Also, Battle of the Year is always going to be told in Dan's POV.

7: Even though I said after I'm grounded I might be making more chapters, for now I'm gonna be making songs for my band. See, I'm not like Corey.

Corey: Hey!

Sorry dude, you just really need to stop using Trina's diary.

Corey: Laney keeps freaking telling me that!

8: There is also going to be a Christmas one I'm going to make, call "Bombs of Jolly". A part of it is a boxing match against Dan and Lenny. Sick right?

Alright, Nether give up everybody!


	18. Contact

Corey's POV:

I'm not sure what just happened, but when Dan left, Laney walked over, not even terrified.

"Hey Lanes, you okay?" I said as Dan FINALLY turned the corner, disappearing into Pikeville. She looked up at me, with a fake smile, and nodded.

"Hey guys! We have Science class first! Hurry up!" I heard Lizzie yell, with tears in her eyes(Luckily me and the rest of the gang didn't even notice), as she walked inside.

"Man, I wonder what Dan's doing." I said as we all went into Peaceville High School.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))

Lizzie's POV:

Man, I already miss Dan. At least he left me a note on the ground.

_Hey Lizzie, it's me, Dan. I just wanted to tell you, I liked you ever since 8__th__ grade._

What the what? I read the note over a couple of times before my brain could process it. He actually liked me? Dang, this is what reminds me of the times Corey and Laney had to do when the Newmans were still rivals.

So as I walked into class, thankfully a minute to spare, quoting the teacher, and I sat down. Jerry was a few seats down, next to me was Laney, next to her was Scott, then to the right of me was Corey, then next to him was Kin and Kon, having a thumb war.

"Alright class, lets go over attendance." Mrs. Broth said as she picked up a clip-board. I heard normal names, starting from here. "Alex Abrim, Bobby Amical, Jerry Azical, Scott Azical, Xavier Bombimca, David Cavalier, Carly Eziekiel, Lizzie Fennekin(raised my hand), Kin Kujira, Kon Kujira, Dan Lancor….Dan Lancor? Does anyone know where Dan is?" The teacher said as she put down her clipboard, and sat down.

"Well, he, umm, ditched school about ten minutes ago." Kon said. Dang it Kon! The teacher was mad, and thankfully she asked "I need someone to go get him."

I quickly stood up, my long red hair thinking about spiking up. "I'll get him!" I said.

**What's up everybody? It's AM here today tuning with you live! Somehow in the Groj! Hey it's all Kin's fault, so that's why he blew up the Vault.**

**Kin: N…I actually can't argue with that.**

**You bet you can't! Oh and the real Thunder Volt is almost complete! We just need that girl that I was talking about in Ch. 7, I think, that I now know a little bit! And our instruments! And gigs! And fans, albums, and other stuff.**

**Lets Go Now!**

"Okay, but hurry back quickly." Mrs. Broth said as she started to call names again. I ran straight for the door, and when I took one last glance back, all of my friends mouths we're crater-like wide.

I went through the big red doors of the high school, hopped onto my motorcycle that Dan gave me last year, and rode of into the dark night.

Adrenaline Transition!

It didn't take me a while to find Dan. I found him at the top of Mt. Veace, which was overlooking all of Peaceville. I actually saw a body on Mt. Veace a minute after I left the high school, which at the top of it, was a little bit blue.

After I parked my motorcycle next to Dan's, I hid behind a bush, which wasn't that far from his standing body on the edge of the peak. _I wonder what he's thinking. Probably betrayal. _I thought as he took at a knife. Wait, that's his special dagger! Well, at least that's what he told me.

I thought he was going to chuck it over the 2,000 foot edge, but he didn't. He threw it next to him, and started to sing.

_As Time Goes On / By AssassinMaster22_

_(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(_

_Hey now, hey now_

_Do you wanna be_

_Do you wanna see_

_The light?_

_Cause if you, if you_

_Go anymore_

_Behemoth shows galore_

_Or, or, or_

_See you now and then_

_I gave you at 10_

_But I still believe-e-e_

_We live as time goes on_

_(Sad keyboard solo plays out of nowhere)_

_So now I can believe_

_That we can make each other_

_What we can do_

_All together…_

_So we can't the nether_

_Hey hey, hey hey, hey hey_

_My life is gone…_

_As time goes on….._

_(Keyboard changes 10% faster)_

_So now I'm coming back_

_I just want our lips to contact_

_So we can re-fact_

_Our love could stay, in fact_

_I'm running to you _

_Not gonna do_

_Anything else_

_Since I met you_

_So now our love isn't gone_

_As time goes on….._

_(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(_

What did he say? I'm not sure I heard that right, but I think I heard this:

_So now I'm coming back_

_I just want our lips to contact_

_So we can re-fact_

_Our love could stay, in fact_

He wanted to kiss me….

**You bet I wanted to kiss Lizzie! Wait I said that kinda loud, so she might've heard me.**

**Lizzie: Sorry what?**

**Nothing! Quickly! Close the Groj door! Nether give up everybody!**


	19. Dirty Little Secret

**Hey all you people out there! It's AM here today with you live from Neptoon Studios! Here today, we have Todd Kauffman, Corey, Laney, Kon, Lizzie, Carrie, Kim, Scott, and obviously Tina!**

**Everybody: Hey!**

**Oh and, I'm going to tell the people I'm going to put as OC's in this chapter.**

**BkPike**

**Rockrockluver256**

**Skullenko**

**StarlightTitan**

**And finally, drumroll please….(Kon does drumroll)**

**Minimonster!**

**Alright, I hope you guys like it! Oh and one more thing. Remember how I said in Bombs of Jolly, there would be a boxing match against Dan and Lenny? Well, I had gotten it wrong, and it will actually be Dan and Nazzy. Man, that's a weird name.**

**Lets Go Now!**

Dan's POV:

My life is over. All my friends, family, everything I know hates me. Well, this is it. I'm done for.

I started to do a front trust fall, and jumped. I felt nothing, not even one bit of love, excitement, suspense, parkour feeling, everything was gone.

"I'm comi-."But something stopped me from saying that. What I heard, straight out of the blue, was a loud "DAN!"

Lizzie's POV:

"DAN!" I screamed as I looked over the edge, glancing at his body falling a good 1200 feet. I didn't want to see his body die, so I quickly backed away. Tears in my eyes, sobbing, sadness, and worst of all, guilt.

It's my fault Dan died. If I hadn't let him finish what he was saying, none of this woul-WHOOSH. Something flew right above me.

When I looked back, something made me scream with joy. Something that was perfect, and made my life better.

Dan.

Dan's POV:

Haha it worked!

I was trying to trick her, because I used that steel wing pack that Kin gave me for Christmas. It wasn't that bad, until I got my graffiti can's paws on it.

By the time I got back down, Lizzie was staring at me, her mouth as open as a crater. "How- What- Wait what?" She stuttered. Same Liz.

" Your probably wondering how I jumped off a 1200 foot cliff and survived, right?" I asked as she nodded.

"And also, you said something about liking me?" She asked, blushing wildly.

"Yeah, I d-" I was cut off by a kiss. The best one I've ever seen! I kissed back, and turned our selves around. She pushed on me, which made us fall, me on the da bottom. By the time 10 minutes went by, I had my off shirt, so suck it!

Also, Lizzie was tightly gripping my shirt, and finally, and hour went by, and we broke this kiss. "Huh, that was an hour." I said, looking at my watch, and I touched Lizzie's soft, cute, beautiful, and 58 more things, hair.

"Should we go now?" She asked.

"Nah." I said as we started the entire thing over again. Little did I know, 5 people were watching us go at it.

"Dan? What are you doing?" A voice said as we broke the kiss to look who it was. How in the world was it them? The familiar faces I saw were none other than: Chris(BkPike), April(rockrockluver256), Vicente(Skullenko), Kate(StarlightTitan), and Drew(Minimonster). I haven't seen them since, 5 WEEKS AGO! That's actually not that bad, but hey, we need some excitement here, right?

"Chris? April? Vicente? Kate? Drew? What are you guys doing here? Oh and by the way, this is what I'm doing." I said as I put back on my shirt and grabbed my morphic hand glider. I jumped off the edge, making me glide all the way to Downtown Peaceville, and in the sight, I could see all of the people in Peaceville High School. Also all of Peaceville.

Oh, no. This isn't good. About a mile away, I was heading straight toward Grojband and Scott and Jerry.

**Yeah I kissed Lizzie!**

**Alright those are your characters from now on guys! Nether give up!**


End file.
